Talk:Bucket Mouse
Actual Real Life Cameo and Connection to the OoT Fisherman GlitterBerri translated a Link's Awakening Staff Questionnaire on her website, and there's a quote that pertains to the odd "Bucket Mouse". Here's the transcription for the record. The "Yeees! This is the Bucketmouth!!" you hear when you make a call from Ulrira's house is a real fishing shop, and the owner is actually the guy who runs the fishing pond in OoT. Did you know that? ~ Kazuaki Morita I'll leave it to your discretion whether or not to rename or completely merge the existing pages. LinkTheLefty (talk) 03:40, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... I'm going to say no (instead of the flat what and prompt leaving the talk page forever such a suggestion really calls for) and remind you that no matter how "professional" these fan translators may be, only Nintendo and other official sources are to be trusted on these things. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not like it's false information; it comes directly from a developer scan. GlitterBerri's translations have been trusted by the fandom, and she sometimes has peer translators that verify her work. Besides, Nintendo of America has (had) a history of passing up or misinterpreting details that have been passed from the source material, especially when it comes to secondary materials. LinkTheLefty (talk) 19:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Even if we do take this translation's word for it, the clear interpretation is that Bucketmouth is a cameo from a shop owned by somebody who happened to also get a whole character themed after him. The character that answers the phone and the character that owns the Fishing Pond cannot be assumed to be the same person, and, more importantly, while they may both be based on the same thing they are very clearly different things in-universe. Since a developer note specifically points out that the Bucket Mouse thing is a mistranslation, I would be okay with a rename, though. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 20:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't know how much I agree with changing the name. Unless it is called Bucketmouth in later re-releases (I have no idea if it is or not), the in-game name would take precedence over a random developer quote. Does the 3DS re-release, which is the most recent release of LA, say Bucket Mouse or Bucketmouth? If it is the former, I think we should without a doubt keep the current name. If it is the latter, then I think it is up for debate. It seems like we usually keep the original translation for articles like this (Barba for example). So even if it says Bucketmouth in later releases, it would perhaps be more appropriate to mention it on the page rather than move it all together. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree with Joe. It's called Bucket Mouse in-game so that's what we should be using. A simple mention is all that is really needed. Green Rupee 23:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You do raise a good point and I must agree. ''Xykeb Yvolix ''' 01:55, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Don't think a rename is necessary or a merge for the above explanations, but there's no reason the developer clarification can't be in the article and we blindly hold on to what we have ("Mouse = Race" is debunked now). And for those against ''fan translators, keep in mind GlitterBerri just announced being a part of the official translation of Hyrule Historia. 13:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :It seems odd and unlikely that it would be a reference to a character from a game that wasn't even in development at the time. It was probably meant to be a joke. It seems more likely that it was supposed to be a joke about the Triforce, like in Wind Waker. I'd need the exact dialog to confirm, but "torai mosu" (if accurate) is one letter from "toraifosu", the romaji spelling of Triforce where "torai to hosu" (bucket and hose) came from for the Japanese version of the Fishman's dialog. --King Starscream (talk) 18:25, December 28, 2016 (UTC)